


Promises

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Endgame Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Love, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Come hell or high water, nothing will get in the way of Draco Malfoy keeping his promises.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 36





	Promises

“It’s you,” Hermione murmured, looking up at him in wonder.

“Five years,” Draco shook his head, chuckling softly, “and you still sound surprised. And yet...”

He raised an eyebrow at the second mug of peppermint hot chocolate on the table beside her half-drunk one, charmed to stay warm.

“The skirmish in Manchester. Harry said it was bad on both sides; they came back covered in blood. I didn't know... I only hoped...” she whispered, reaching up to gently trace the stubble on his face.

He pulled her close, wrapping her in his arms.

“I told you – every Christmas. I promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ‘Tis the season! With dozen of plot bunnies in my head, I thought I’d try my hand at pushing them out through a series of drabbles. I made myself stick to the 100-word definition of a drabble and boy was this challenging! But I hope you guys enjoy them. Next drabble will be up tomorrow as part of the Dramione Christmas Drabbles series! As always, do leave me a review to let me know what you think :)


End file.
